


Brother in Law

by marysutherland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime it's hard to be a lawyer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother in Law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fengirl88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/gifts).



Clara's used to giving free legal advice to her friends and relatives – and now it seems her ex-relatives need it as well. Though what John's actually more concerned about is courtroom etiquette.

"Has Sherlock really not been a witness before?" she asks. "Surely he's been involved in dozens of cases."

"He stays in the background, mostly. Way he's always preferred it."

"Till you decided to give him a higher profile."

"It brings in the clients," John says. "He says he doesn't like it, but then he goes round being brilliant _and_ photogenic." There's a note that's at once proud and terrified in his voice, but she really doesn't want to ask about him and Sherlock.

"Why is Sherlock a witness anyway?" she asks instead. "They're only prosecuting Moriarty for the jewel theft, aren't they?"

"Because of Moriarty's _Get Sherlock_ message. I wish they could get him on the bombings as well, but we still don't have the evidence."

"Once he goes down for this, you may get more informants coming out of the woodwork," Clara says. "You work with the charges you've got, not the ones you'd like. And he can't dodge this one. Even if Sherlock makes a fool of himself."

"I'll remind him not to," John says, but from his awkward smile she's relieved she's not the prosecution barrister.


End file.
